vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Genkishi
Summary Genkishi was an A-rank Millefiore subordinate known as Byakuran's right-hand man and the strongest soldier before the appearance of the Six Funeral Wreaths. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-C | At least High 7-C | Possibly 7-A Name: Genkishi Origin: Katekyo Hitman Reborn Gender: Male Age: Around 30 years Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Manipulation over Mist Flames, Summoning (Box Weapon), Expert Swordsman, Illusion Creation, Explosion Manipulation with Explosive sea slugs, Danmaku, Homing Attack, Limited Reality Warping via real illusions, Duplication, Statistics Amplification, Perception Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception (Can sense Dying Will Flame and killing intent of others), Extrasensory Perception Negetion (Can use illusion to fool characters in verse who can sense Dying Will Flame and killing intent of others), Resistance to Perception Manipulation, Mind Manipulation and Possession (All of illusionists are hard to gain their mind and steal their body), Likely Resistance to Power Nullification Attack Potency: Large Town level (As a strongest member of Fake Funeral Wreaths, he should be stronger than Gamma. Was capable of taking on a future arc Tsuna) | At least Large Town level (Stronger than his previous form) | Possibly Mountain level (Can harm Chioce Arc Yamamoto) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic (Can keep up with opponents like Future Hibari and Tsuna ) | At least Massively Hypersonic | At least Massively Hypersonic Lifting Strength: Peak human Striking Strength: Large Large Town Class | At least Large Town Class | Possibly Mountain Class Durability: Large Town level | At least Large Town level (Survived after withstanding the X-Burner Hyper Explosion from Tsuna) | Possibly Mountain level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee range with swords, several hundred meters with techniques. Standard Equipment: *'4 swords': Genkishi can use four Swords at once, holding two in his hands and two with his feet. *'Box Weapon: Spettrale Nudibranchi:' Box Weapon that constructs illusions with the Mist Flames it is covered with. It appears to be 5cm big but is, in fact, an aggregation of 8mm sea slugs. Not only they can change their shape into anything, but each individual slug possesses strong explosive powers. Their illusionary abilities were shown to have many uses, with the most blatant examples being invisibility and construction of an illusionary landscape. Illusions constructed with Mist Flames are "real", and those created by this Box Weapon are no exception. Also, with their capacity to fuse with illusions, the Spectral Sea Slugs can merge with their master by synchronizing their illusions. *'Armamento da Guerra (Weaponry of War):' A set of mist-attribute weapons that is used by Genkishi. **'Ossa Impressione Hell Ring:' Genkishi uses the "War Potential Doubling", to make the Weaponry of War take a monstrous aspect and he himself becomes a giant skeleton. However, when used too much, the Ring will take over the user's mind. **'Spettrale Spada (Spectral Sword):' The illusion sword can create multiple copies of itself as well as mist flames, to be used as countless projectiles. It is said to be the strongest mist-attribute sword Koenig designed. **'Nebbia Numero Due (Mist Number Two):' The Nebbia Numero Due's technical specifications include solidness for use in close-combat but is also light-weight and easy to move around. Mist Sea Slugs 2.png|Spettrale Nudibranchi Genkishi Weilding the Illusion Sword.png|Genkishi with Armamento da Guerra GenkishiSkeleton.jpg|Genkishi skeleton form Intelligence: High skills on combats. Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Mist Flame:' The indigo flame that optimal to be used along with illusions. They are described as having a low density and weak offensive power. But its offensive use for make target to lose their sanity rather than their life. **'Construction:' The characteristic of the Mist Flame. It has the power to turn illusions into real illusions. Many illusionists use this characteristic of their Flame to boost the power of their techniques. *'Illusion:' Mukuro was the first person who showed the power of illusions. He uses his psychic powers to make their enemy feel, see, hear, or smell things that aren't there. Basically, every illusion is dealt through the mind. In the case of a first-class Illusionist, it's possible to even kill the enemy with illusions. For example, create an illusion of lava erupting, make opponenets believed it was real for one second and make them burn. However, that if the enemy is aware that they are experiencing an illusion, it will have no effect on them and does not exist. Normal illusions take control of fear and force other people to be afraid. **'Real Illusion:' Normally, illusions are illusions that the Illusionist puts in the mind of one person, but Real Illusions are illusions that are put on reality and have an actual existence and mass. When Mukuro uses their illusions with the power of Mist Flames' Construction characterization, they will create Real Illusions. This would make it possible for their Illusion to be experienced in reality. The difference between Real Illusions and normal Illusions is difficult to distinguish. Real illusions can also physically harm people. *'Ōgi: Shiken (Secret Art: Four Swords):' Sword technique by attacking with four swords at once it makes it extremely hard for the enemy to dodge all of them simultaneously and avoid getting injured. If the enemy blocks the swords in his hands Genkishi can use the swords in his feet and if the enemy blocks the swords in his feet he can attack with those in his hands. The cutting power of this technique can also be increased through the use of Mist Flames. *'Danza Spettro Spada (Spectral Sword Dance):' A technique used by Genkishi by combining the powers of his Mist Sea Slugs with that of the Spettrale Spada. Genkishi simultaneously releases a barrage of missile-shaped Sea Slugs and performs several high-speed slashes. **'Extra Danza Spettro Spada:' A more powerful version of the Danza Spettro Spada. Genkishi creates a number of illusionary clones of himself so that he can release an even greater number of missiles and Mist Flame projectiles. He also synchronizes his projectiles with high-speed sword slashes from his Spettrale Spada. This variation leaves no room for escape and is described by Basil as a solid mass of Flame. Danza_Spettro_Spada.jpg|Danza Spettro Spada Extra_Danza_Spettro_Spada.jpg|Extra Danza Spettro Spada Key: Base | With Armamento da Guerra | Choice Arc Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Katekyō Hitman Reborn! Category:Male Characters Category:Summoners Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Fire Users Category:Illusionists Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Antagonists Category:Explosion Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Tier 7